


【妹叔】Thirsty

by MYlala



Series: 妹叔现实脑补向 [2]
Category: 188男团, 水千丞, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYlala/pseuds/MYlala
Summary: 黎朔在生下孩子后做了一个噩梦，梦中赵锦辛嫌弃他的逼松了。于是他网购了缩阴球……重点：电动木马play，含捆绑道具。





	1. Chapter 1

“嗯……啊，锦辛快点，唔...”羊绒地毯紧贴黎朔的头，柔软细密的毛被他的汗水蹭得湿了一大块：此刻黎朔正被一根麻绳捆住双手负在背后，身子贴地地承受着赵锦辛的进攻，强烈的颤抖已把他白皙的手腕勒出几道红痕。即使这后背式无法直接让人观察到黎朔迷离的眼神，也衬得黎朔格外可怜。

“好，我快了后黎叔叔可别求饶哦。”赵锦辛的警告听起来更像是调情。他把黎朔的腿架在瘦精的腰上，开启电动打桩模式，状根激烈地在穴里翻搅，不停戳挑着黎朔的敏感点。“啊呜...”被架空的黎朔，重心与快感也自上而下从脊椎传到头顶。腰腹、背也紧绷起来。刚生过孩子的他不像以前那样有着鲜明的肌肉线条，但也不如女人般丰腴。赵锦辛一边抽插着老二一边揉捏拍打着黎朔的屁股。咕叽咕叽的水声混合着拍打声是最让黎朔感到羞耻的，他大口喘息着，放任咸津津的汗水流进嘴里，一会儿就射了精。

因为之前长久的运动，黎朔渐渐体力不济了。他偏过头，迷迷糊糊地看着依旧在卖力耕耘的男人。不知道是不是他的错觉，黎朔觉得赵锦辛和他做爱没有以前那么放肆了。以前赵锦辛爱用他的女穴，经常称赞这个秘洞简直就像专为他而生的，现在赵锦辛更爱探索他的后穴。正如现在，赵锦辛还没有在他的阴道里射精，却开始用手指抠他的后面了。

“啵——”赵锦辛一个深挺，又把小锦辛从吸附着他的“小嘴”里抽了出来。经过甬道的摩擦和逼口的咬合，涨大的肉茎终于在黎朔的股缝间释放出精华。赵锦辛也不浪费，把一滩粘液当作润滑剂，卖力地用灵巧的唇舌开拓着黎朔的后穴。

“黎叔叔怎么生完孩子后变松了。”赵锦辛小声嘀咕道。  
“生完孩子后变松了……”  
“变松了……”

不经意间的话就像魔咒，一遍一遍地在黎朔脑里回旋。怪不得赵锦辛不愿意碰他的女穴了，原来…原来是自己的身体不能再如愿满足这个性欲旺盛的男人了。果然隔了11年的差距，他们是无法真正融合在一起的，至少在身体上是如此。现在，身上的挑逗已无法带给黎朔快感。黎朔狠狠地咬着牙根，大力摆脱了桎梏，他悲痛地望着这个仍然青春有活力的公子，低吼道：  
“为什么！”而后，他感到整个房间开始剧烈抖动。正如他天旋地转的心理世界。

黎朔在惊慌中醒来，发现刚才的一切只是一个噩梦。此时，身后之人的胸膛紧贴着自己的背，腰也被搂着，整个人都被抱得死死的。黎朔微微动了下，就不小心碰到了赵锦辛挨过来的腿，年轻人温暖的体温像个罩子一样把它紧密的包住，使他的心悬下来了。他转身细细观察枕边人的睡颜，傻小子不知道梦到了什么还扬着嘴角。黎朔伸手轻轻摸着他家宝贝的脸，觉得方才是自己过于不安了。然而过于真实的梦境依旧在黎朔脑海里挥之不去，这也引起了黎朔的忧虑……


	2. Chapter 2

赵锦辛站在黎朔身后，两手搂着黎朔的腰，轻轻含住爱人的耳垂，嗔怪“黎叔叔，她都喝了好久了……”

黎朔哭笑不得，暗道自己以后可能是一辈子操劳的命。现在的他不仅要给小宝贝喂奶，还得照顾大宝贝的心情。粉雕玉琢的娃娃就在他的怀里，肉嘟嘟的脸埋在他胸口，乖巧地嘬着甜甜的奶汁，为人父母的幸福感让他好不快乐。可是身后的大淫魔总是捣乱他的思绪。赵锦辛一会儿用头发蹭自己的脖子，一会儿又舔自己的后颈，还不时往他耳朵里吹气。早被调教得敏感的身体哪里经得住这么勾火的行为，黎朔已经感受到自己下身湿了，穴里的缩阴球也在此刻抵着肉壁，摩擦的快感格外明显。

“小玦的嘴还那么小，吸……当然喝得慢。一点也不像他的dad。”黎朔微微瞪了一眼赵锦辛，见女儿喝的差不多了，便小心交给他。他想赶紧离开，不然凭他对赵锦辛的了解，待会儿某支猪蹄子就会伸到他身下了，他可不想那么快就让赵锦辛得到甜头。

赵锦辛怎么会轻易放过黎朔？他迅速把孩子放进旁边的婴儿床，凭借身高优势，拦住了黎朔。然后拉开黎朔刚扣上的衣服，一捏，就知道里面还有存货，坏笑着“黎叔叔又想撩完就跑？”不及黎朔阻拦，便低头喝起了奶水。

“好香……”锦辛轻轻用牙齿咬了一口乳晕，又用舌头挑逗乳头。黎朔果然一受到刺激腿就发软了，赵锦辛一把抱起黎朔，来到窗边。解开了黎朔的皮带，将裤子褪去一点，刚好遮住了股缝，然后在尾椎处画圈。

“黎叔叔，今天让宝宝了解一下她是怎么来的好不好？”赵锦辛熟练地吻住黎朔，舌头掠过口腔中每一处，然后将彼此的软肉缠在一起，好像要把黎朔吞下。黎朔一听赵锦辛出了个不要脸的想法，内裤又被淫水湿透了一片。他向来对赖皮赖脸的赵锦辛一点办法也没有，因为他知道赵锦辛不会做过分的事，即使一些事会带来刺激，那也在他的考虑中以及自己的承受范围内。所以偶尔黎朔也会做些不一样的来提高夫夫生活情趣。可是今天，如果被赵锦辛逮到自己偷偷藏东西在那个地方，赵锦辛一定会趁机好好惩罚他，这样的话，明后天恐怕都无法下床了。黎朔强迫自己冷静下来，顺着小绵羊的意，加深这个吻。两人的吻技都高超，直到快窒息才放开彼此，果然，赵锦辛慢慢沉浸其中了。

“锦辛，别在这里。你想要了就回我们的房间，今天我好好伺候你行吗？”黎朔趁势头正好，温柔地抚过爱人头发。

“好啊，黎叔叔今天不被我操射三四次，我是不会满意的！”赵锦辛兴奋不已，说着就要抱起黎朔走向房门。

“等一下……我先，把小玦带到保姆那里…”黎朔暗暗松了一口气，低头掩饰那瞬间，赵锦辛眼里闪过狡黠。

“那我先等你哦～”赵锦辛又亲吻了黎朔的额头和脸颊，才满意地离开。

黎朔心里暗想：“还好把你打发了。臭小子整天就知道折腾我，也不想想自己都是当爸爸的人了……这内裤肯定不能穿着过去，干脆丢了。” 婴儿房里有一个圆凳是给保姆准备的，以方便她在床边照顾孩子。因为折叠床较高，凳子自然也配置的是高凳子。这恰巧方便黎朔抬腿取出缩阴球。黎朔将裤子和内裤退到脚腕，给凳子移了位，他可不想亵渎了他的天使宝贝。

由于黎朔之前心急，得到包裹时直接使用了比较重的沙漏型中号球。所以这东西也不像跳蛋一般那么容易取。还好他的下身已经湿了，达到了润滑效果。黎朔小心摸索着下身，他希望能找到靠近中心的那部分，这样待会儿便不用费力拉扯了。受重力影响，缩阴球一直在穴口，黎朔刚插进一根手指，那物便往上捅了一下黎朔的肉壁。本来就紧致的嫩肉在遇到这不常规的型号更加剧了收缩。

“唔……”黎朔有点后悔使用了，可他得尽快解决，不然赵锦辛就来找他了。他自慰一般地用手指在穴口慢慢打圈，然后伸进了第二根。缩阴球依旧小幅度地抽插，黎朔紧张得直喘气。他企图用两根手指夹出，却总是找不对施力点，每当缩阴球的底部露出了一点，他的身体就像在渴求男人一样将他吸进去。

“啊呜…快，锦辛，锦辛就要……”

“就要什么，我的黎叔叔？”

赵锦辛冰冷的声音让黎朔当场懵住，他身体一歪，就朝前倒下。赵锦辛及时搂住黎朔，又将他扳向自己，额头顶着额头对视。幽深的眼神，不怒自威得让黎朔心跳加速。

“你在干什么？”赵锦辛的质问黎朔羞愧难当。他紧闭双眼，不敢直视眼前的男人。其实赵锦辛对黎朔的占有欲十分旺盛，他曾告诉过黎朔，没有他的允许，这具身体谁都不能染指，哪怕是黎朔自己。

“看着我，说说藏了什么东西在你的那里。”赵锦辛用手捏了捏黎朔立起的阴茎，拿指甲刮了几下他的囊袋示威。他的力道不小，留下了划痕。

“是……缩阴球。”黎朔微微张开眼，眼神却害羞地左右闪躲。

“哦，这么大胆？你是觉得你男人满足不了你吗。”赵锦辛加大了捏阴茎的力度。

“不是……锦辛，我梦见你因为我那里松了就不要我了。你、不可以不要我。”黎朔努力使自己不发出呜咽声，他不允许自己在性事上总是对赵锦辛显得那么狼狈。

“合理的解释，但也要受到惩罚。”赵锦辛回忆起某天黎朔早上醒后就问了几个怪怪的问题，现在终于知道这几天他到底哪里不对了。原来他的little lamb 是害怕被抛弃。赵锦辛眼里闪过一丝金光。

“我给你20分钟时间，自己把它排出来，不准用手……否则，就安排你尝尝新的电动木马的味道。”赵锦辛苛责地吩咐后，就转身出门联系了情趣用品卖家。

“另外，我想你不介意多用些道具吧，黎叔叔？”


	3. Chapter 3

赵锦辛缓缓打开铁盒，选好灌肠的用具，将他们一一摆放在暗红色木纹长桌上。玻璃针管在摇曳的烛光中闪现几分寒意。戴着口枷的黎朔四肢大张地被固定在桌面，无助地等待着等待折磨。

“你应该感谢我没有绑你的乳房，”赵锦辛优雅地戴上乳胶手套，抽取了500毫升的甘油，将注射管抵住黎朔的后穴，“否则你明天连喂孩子都办不了。”

明知道这是假意恐吓，黎朔还是紧张地微微煽动鼻翼。他没有完成赵锦辛吩咐的任务，事实上，任何人都不可能完成。缩阴球还好好地躺在黎朔的女穴中，帮助黎朔紧缩阴道。半分钟过去，黎朔的后穴就被注入了一千多毫升的甘油液体。

赵锦辛看着黎朔鼓起的肚子，坏心眼地着按动了两下。黎朔顿时被激得翘起了阴茎，他想将异物排泄出去，却被肛塞堵得死死的。缩阴球在肉壁里被抬高到了一个新的角度去刺激黎朔，他只好不满地闷哼。

“放松，之前你为了助产也做过一次，忘了？”赵锦辛握住黎朔的柱头，富有技巧地上下套弄。

“唔唔……”言语的刺激让黎朔按耐不住释放的欲望，他极力扭动腰肢以祈求赵锦辛的放过。谁料赵锦辛今天不吃这套，抓住他快到了的时候，用金属贞操带锁住了性器。

“老实点。”赵锦辛低呵，“你的身体只能由我掌控。”语毕又俯下身吻住黎朔大腿内侧，他终是不忍心伤害黎朔，给他解了口枷。

黎朔满脸涨红，他眼见口枷离开时勾着口水，随着赵锦辛“不经意”的颤抖，一线的液体就甩在了锁骨与胸上。他想开口求饶，又思索到赵锦辛现在就是要为难他，只得顺着锦辛的意“锦辛……亲亲我的乳头吧，我想要……”

“奶水都被吸干净了，我还可以对他做什么？”赵锦辛只觉好气又好笑。

“亲亲就有了……老公……”黎朔假意委屈地瘪嘴。

“下面都没有做好，还敢发骚？”  
“下面，时间还没到…”  
“什么时间没到？”  
“灌肠的时间，至少要二十分钟……”  
“我说的是你偷吃的小嘴。”赵锦辛伸手探索黎朔下身，果然，花穴早已泥泞不堪了。

“由你掌管。”黎朔认命般的闭眼，看来，今天非得得到一顿收拾了。

“好。”赵锦辛撤去了捆绑黎朔手脚的绳子，扶他坐起来自己掰开大腿。

“呃，甘油，不行的……”黎朔刚抬起一点角度，就又受到了双重的挤压，他只好躺着，双手用力把大腿掰成M型。

赵锦辛闻言，找来一双表面镀了金属的筷子，往蜜穴里翻搅。冰冷的制品插入温暖的穴口，黎朔立刻颤起来。他忙道“别这样……不舒服的，快拿出去啊……”

“你想今天一直这样子吗？我的黎叔叔。”赵锦辛冷冷一瞥，就回绝了黎朔的请求。

“还有，既然都用了情趣用品，那该叫我什么？”  
“锦辛，这……”  
赵锦辛不想黎朔犹豫，加大力度去搅动黎朔女穴。缩阴球就在黎朔的秘洞里滚动，淫液一波一波涌出。黎朔两个洞口都被粗暴的对待，哪里受得了？他的泪水在眼眶里打转，大声吃痛“主人……”叫声把赵锦辛骨子都喊苏了，他满意说着“这才乖。”扔了筷子，伸了两根手指进小学将缩阴球取了出来。临走时还不忘戳了黎朔的敏感点，茧纹的凸起抚过嫩壁，黎朔的媚肉不由自主地收缩。“骚不死你。”赵锦辛又抽插了一会儿，才取出被淫水粘遍的缩阴球，丢进垃圾桶里。不知是出于嫉妒还是吃味，赵锦辛捏住了黎朔的珠蒂，大力揉搓。

“不要……主人……”黎朔发出含混的呜咽，“不要捏了，主人要做别的都可以……”

“那我让你现在去坐木马，能办得到吗？”赵锦辛坏笑着，转动肛塞。

“可以……嗯哼。”黎朔的眼泪滴落，如断了线的珍珠。

赵锦辛抱起黎朔，伺候他排出了甘油。他低吟起歌谣，安抚着怀里的宝贝，又道“我只允许你用最下面的。”

黎朔颤抖的走近三角木马。只见那立在马背上的刑具长度不亚于赵锦辛，血管也刻得十分生动，即使刚才被甘油润滑过，黎朔也不寒而栗。“啪——”赵锦辛挥着皮鞭打着黎朔的后背，命令“快点！”黎朔不得不抬腿，坐上了马背。

待黎朔坐稳，他才发现赵锦辛方才又糊弄了他。他现在坐的是马背光滑的一部分，想要吃下模拟阳物就必须找到脚的施力点才能动，而他的脚根本不能触碰地板。可如果当时他是对准巨物跨上去，那估计现在他的后穴该废了。黎朔只好默默承受着鞭刑。赵锦辛的力道非常好，既让黎朔产生疼痛，又不会在他身上真正留下伤痕。

赵锦辛将黎朔的背打得泛红后，又将目标设为乳房。他稍一翻转手腕，鞭子就掠过了乳尖，痛感在此处增强了十倍。那刚开始蓄水的乳房也跟着上下颤抖。黎朔连连浪叫：

“主人我错了……”  
“好痛，唔唔……打坏了就不能给主人吸奶了。”  
“啊，快停下……锦辛，求你…”

“我希望你能从这次的惩罚中得到教训，黎朔。”赵锦辛又鞭打了十余下，在黎朔耳边说道。

“我下次再也不这样了……以后要做什么都先问问你。”黎朔委屈极了。  
“傻瓜，我是气你乱塞东西吗？我是生气你不相信我对你的爱。”  
“我信的……”  
“你的确信，但你误以为我表达爱最多的方式就是和你做爱。我的确喜欢和你做，但我也担心你的身体。”  
“锦辛……”  
“黎叔叔，你为了生宝宝吃了多少苦我都知道。”赵锦辛抚摸黎朔的脸颊，吻上泪痕“我想减少令你受孕的次数，不想你这么累。”  
“对不起。”黎朔轻轻把头蹭了蹭赵锦辛的脖子，以示歉意。  
“好啦，以后不准怀疑你男人。我原谅你了，现在喂你吃你最爱的肉棒好不好？”赵锦辛俏皮地眨眨眼，其实他也不想用木马来逼他亲爱的黎叔叔认错。

“不，这是主人给我的惩罚。我必须完成。”黎朔为自己的误解而感到羞愧，他想身体力行地给赵锦辛带来更多快乐。

“哦？那主人就帮帮你。”赵锦辛没料到黎朔会这么配合，不过得之则顺嘛。他扶住黎朔的腰，帮他的后庭吞下巨物。待黎朔调整好了坐姿后按下了最小档的开关。

冰冷的棍子直戳黎朔的阳心。黎朔说不清楚这是什么感觉，虽然后穴也习惯了承受，可陌生的阳具闯入只带来了撕裂的疼痛，却又在心底生出一种快感。新玩意的旋转与抽插，使他后穴的感知被放大了数倍。赵锦辛调高了档位，木马开始摇摆、倾斜，黎朔的屁股产生了灼热的痛感。

“救救我……锦辛…”他沙哑地叫嚣，不住摇摆上身乞求原谅。胸前的软肉此起彼伏地抖动形成乳波，一副骚浪模样令赵锦辛血脉膨胀。赵锦辛立即解开了贞操带，黎朔憋久了的阳精尽数射出。大股白液溅上在马头上。闪电般的滋味一过，黎朔感到手脚无力，虚弱地往赵锦辛的怀里靠。

赵锦辛一把就将黎朔提起，他再也忍不了诱人的黎朔的勾引。“让我看看你那儿现在有多紧！”他粗暴地拉下了拉链，使劲插入黎朔的女穴。前端刚一顶入，他就不得不咬住自己的舌尖——太紧了，黎朔的女穴本来就十分紧致，加上缩阴球的功效，赵锦辛差点泄在里面。赵锦辛只好不舍地拔出前端，磨蹭穴口。

“啊……操开我，混蛋。”黎朔理智早已全灭，他只想赵锦辛能赶快填满他空虚的小穴。

赵锦辛一听指示，原始欲望便把顾虑排挤得一点不剩。他狠狠顶入，肆意地在黎朔的身体里冲撞。满满当当的淫靡响声随腰身的耸入越来越大，似乎要把囊袋也撞进小穴里。黎朔放情媚叫，刚释放一次的前端又渗透出一些稀薄的液体。他能清晰地感觉到赵锦辛的阴茎随着他后穴的紧缩而涨得更大。此时若谁能低头，便看得见黎朔已被操的突出赵锦辛的器物模样。柔软湿热的壁肉也吸紧了阴茎。赵锦辛加速抽插，俩人都体验到了什么叫做销魂蚀骨。

“啊……好棒，快一点主人啊……”  
“荡妇，今天我非得干死你！”

赵锦辛粗暴地把黎朔压在圆桌上，黎朔的下身被操的红白一片，十分迤逦。他跪趴着，抬起翘臀去承受一切，此时身体任何一处的侵犯都成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。而赵淫魔与他沿丝结合，每一次都插入黎朔最深处，狠狠地满足了他的欲望。深红的巨根反复进犯着艳红的肉穴，拔出时连粉红的嫩肉也被翻出，再被大力推进。黎朔伸手掰开自己的臀部，鼓励这野兽般的交合。

赵锦辛干脆将身子压在了黎朔身上，他舔舐起黎朔的耳朵。两人呼吸间充满的情欲的味道让黎朔忘了自己身在何处。他尽力抬臀迎合赵锦辛，巨物探进了不可思议的深处。黎朔的喘息声变得更加粗重，连桌子也随着顶撞而晃动，赵锦辛再又奋战了几百次后终于帮两人完成了齐射。黎朔痉挛的肌肉使他知道这次的高潮有多么痛快。他张了张嘴，也无法组织语言。但他知道，不久赵锦辛又会带他走向极乐……

“锦辛，唔……让我，再……给你生两个孩子吧。”  
“好，一个像你，一个像我。”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就点个Kudos支持一下吧！


End file.
